The Warlock and the Shadow Mage
by Jadriel92
Summary: The Warlocks are all spread out because they are solitary people but they sometimes fall in love with the resident humans, or Shadow Mages. One finds love, the other meaning and both find out what they are to each other. Join them now or watch them fall. Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Sexiness.


The Warlock

The Shadow Mage

Prologue _Three thousand years ago, many witches, wizards, warlocks, vampires, and werewolves lived in different nations on Earth. They kept to those nations because of a treaty their Lord's had made with one another. While the Humans had no knowledge of this because of the different continents, they had populated over half of the countries such as Half of Africa to Madagascar, China, Japan, Hawaii, both north and south Americas. The Vampires live in the States of Idaho, Montana, and Michigan. The Werewolves live in California, Russia, and Italy because they like the natural forests, lakes, and mountains. The Witches, and Wizards live in Germany, Scotland, Ireland, and Britain. The Warlocks are all spread out because they are solitary people but they sometimes fall in love with the resident humans, and Night Hunters or Shadow Warriors, specially combat trained, faster than vampires, silent as the wizards, and powerful as the Werewolves_.

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>One warlock named Magnus Merlin Bane has ankle length Silver hair, yellow-green cat eyes, medium cream tan skin, is 7'1", (is 13" long, 3" wide) , has 18 pack abs, long legs, large hands, and he wears black silk pants, black socks, black shoes, a silk dark green shirt, with a deep green trench coat with silver snake designs. He is the son of the Lord Warlock who lives in Greece, where he lives in Brooklynn as the High Warlock which is where he met a Beautiful young man with heel length pure white hair, smooth and blemishless light creamy skin, beautiful gold-blue eyes, and he looks to be about 5'9". He is wear a dark blue shirt, black pants and dark blue nikes, but what caught his attention was the white puppy-dog ears on top of his head. They made him seem so delectable, sexy and mouth watering that he wanted to take him right there. The young man turned to hear his name "Hey, Niko whats up?" said a shoulder length black haired, dark cream skinned, blue eyed man who stepped up to Niko and hugged him, "Hey Kage, stop hugging me you dolt you have a mate so go to him". Kage laughed slightly as he was smack up side the head by his mate Chihiro. Chihiro has short blond hair, light green eyes, medium tan skin and he is 5'6" compared to his 5'11" mate. Niko shook his head at their antics as fast songs came on and he disappeared onto the dance floor, Magnus followed him and they ended up dancing together. Niko grinded against Magnus as he dry humped and grind against Niko who couldnt help but moan softly against the man. Magnus let his hands travel all over Niko as he settled them on his waist Niko rolled his hips into Magnus's dick and it brought a solid moan and shivers down his spine. Niko turned around looking into the eyes of his partner and they both got lost in each others eyes. Magnus said, "My name is Magnus Merlin Bane, has anyone ever told you, you are beautiful", "Not really, but thank you Magnus, My name is Niko Taisho Maru the honor is mine High Warlock. My fathers are Sesshomaru Tiasho and his Mate Inuyasha Taisho; Kings of the Demon clans." "Ah so does you dad know you are here," "no Why do you ask?" Niko asked as Magnus answered, "I might ask your father's permission to court you". "They are in Japan at their homeland, me and my friends struck out on our own to see the world for ourselves, so basically you would have to ask permission from my older brother Sesshoyashamaru, named after both parent, ugh i just call him Sesshou-maru, it makes him seem, well, seem more adultish. I'm sorry i babble alot when I'm near someone hot." Magnus raised an eyebrow smiling as Niko blushed brightly and was about to pull away until Magnus grinded against bring the most beautful Mewls from him that had Magnus wanting more. Meanwhile kage saw this happening and so did Chihiro as they did Chihiro said, "He found his soulmate, meaning his fathers and older brother have no say in it anymore, He'll love him to the point of his death, and he wont throw him away like the last one did. Kage phone Sesshou-maru and tell him his little brother found his soulmate in the High Warlock." "I will love, Shall we dance for now and create our own cubs. Be mine?" Kage asked as Chihiro said, "Yes Kage yes please Mate". Kage held Chihiro close to him and practically made-out on the dance floor.<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Niko and Magnus spoke through the night, then a bar fight started out between two girls, which Niko found boring and so did Magnus, they left with Chihiro and Kage following behind. Niko slipped his hand into Magnus's as Magnus gave him a comforting squeeze, and he found himself smiling at the boldness of Niko's personality. He found he had quite liked it, and he wanted to know more of it, of him. He wanted to love him, to hold him, to fuck him into oblivion and he wanted to marry him, but that was going to far and he wanted to get to know Niko before they went that far. Magnus walked him to his apartment which was right across the hallway from his, he chuckled saying, "I'm right across from you Niko,". Niko laughed with him as he opened his apartment door, and he kissed Magnus upon his lips tasting him which Magnus tasted him back. They said their good nights and went into their own apartments. Niko smiled slightly behind his door, as did Magnus and they went to sleep. Magnus had once felt so alive with his last mate kiro but since his death he has found peace at last with Niko. Magnus woke up the next morning craving a hot cup of coffee and an english breakfast. Normally he would eat fruits and vegetables for breakfast but now he was craving meats, eggs, hashbrowns, and ham with buttered toast. 'hm I'm hungry now' thought Magnus as his next door neighbor, Niko had already been up to the Farmer's Market down the street and got fruit, veggies, meats, breads, and pasta for his apartment (meaning he had forgooten to get groceries yesterday because he was having to much fun dancing), so he got up really early like 5:30am and got showered and dressed, then went walking.<p> 


End file.
